oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue Trader
Rogue Trader is a minigame playable after completing The Feud quest. There are 3 parts to the Rogue Trader minigame. Each allows you to buy something different from Ali Morrisane. Runes After completing Rune Mysteries, talk to Ali Morrisane. He will tell you to talk to Aubury in Varrock about a rune deal. After doing so return to Ali. He will say that there is an odd lock mechanism on the boxes of runes. Say that you would like to see his selection of runes. You can pick between buying elemental runes or higher level runes, and then trying to open a small or large casket of runes. The small casket is easier to open than the large one. For both, you get these three options: The "Pick Lock" option has a higher chance of success with a higher Thieving level; the "Force Lock" option will have a higher chance of success with a higher Strength level. It is impossible to open the large casket by choosing either of these options. However, it is possible to open a small one with those options. Once you click "Examine Lock" you should see a screen that looks like this. The runes substitute numbers in a standard sudoku puzzle. You can either solve the sudoku puzzle yourself or use a sudoku solver. After solving the sudoku puzzle, you will have the options of either choosing to buy all the runes for a specified amount of to see what the runes are first. Even if you decide to see what the runes are, you can still buy them for cheaper than what Ali Morrisane normally sells them for. Strategy A trick that works with the smaller rune caskets is to position the runes as shown. :1 2 3 4 :4 3 2 1 :3 4 1 2 :2 1 4 3 The placement of the starting runes varies, but the pattern is always the same. This pattern can always be performed, regardless of starting placement. Blackjacks In order to obtain different types of Blackjacks (Defensive Blackjacks, and Offensive Blackjacks.), players have to talk to the Blackjack seller, in the town of Pollnivneach. He is just south of Ali the Kebab-Seller. Players need to go through the conversation with him, and choose the 'cunning plan' choice. Players will then talk to the Street Urchin, who will ask the player to pay him 100 coins, to make him help convince the Blackjack seller that he needs to produce some different equipment. There will be a short cut scene, and when the player returns to Ali Morisanne, they will be able to purchase Defensive Blackjacks from him. Upon returning to Al-Kharid, Ali Morisanne will ask that the player to return to Pollnivneach again, and ask the Blackjack seller to expand his wares further. Players need to head back to Pollnivneach, and talk to the Blackjack seller about Ali Morisanne wanting him to expand his wares. He is unconvinced that he needs to upgrade, so players will have to convince him. The player must bet that he cannot knock the player out, with two hits from the Blackjack. Players will get attacked by him twice, at which point he will agree that the Blackjacks need to be stronger. He will now send Offensive Blackjacks to Ali Morisanne. Players may repeat this process to switch between Defensive and Offensive Blackjacks. Clothes If players have completed Itchlarin's Little Helper, they may take a carpet ride from south Pollnivneach into Sophanem, and talk to Siamun in the building with the Spinning wheel, or around the Silk stall. Siamun is a rude, gruff character who wants either 3 dyes, or 3 animal pelts of the same animal. The animal pelts are not furs from Kebbits, Wolves or Bears, but rather untanned cow hides, or two other animals. If the player does not have them, and have not completed the Contact! quest, they could head back to Shanty Pass or Nardah to bank and return. Once the items are given to Siamun, he will begin shipping the Desert outfits (for animal pelts) or Menaphite robes (for dyes). When players talk to Ali Morrisane back in Al-Kharid, he will ask that the player to return to Sophanem, and ask Siamun to make additional clothing. Players may repeat the process to switch between Menaphite robes and the Desert outfits. External links *''RuneScape'' Knowledge Base - Rogue Trader Category:Minigames Category: Miniquests